Simple
by alexanndria
Summary: He loved - loves - Asami, but he looks deep into Korra's eyes, coaxing him into oblivion and he can tell this is the start of something horrible. mako x korra x asami. lemon.


_**.: simple :.**_

.

.

.

"Oh you should hear the way he moans for you in his sleep." Asami palms one of Korra's breasts, the tip of her pink tongue slipping out to lave around her nipple. Korra screams through her teeth, splaying her fingers on Mako's abdomen as she rides him harder, leaving half moons in his sweat slicked flesh.

"Asami, stop." Mako hisses when Asami slaps his hands away from Korra's hips again. "No, I'm running this show."

It's his birthday. Usually, when the day rolls around he uses it as an excuse to sleep in late and eat out with Bolin. But this year, Asami had instead on getting him a present. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't this. Looking back now, he should have suspected something. They started spending extra time together. Always spoke in hushed tones when he was within earshot. He had never thought too much of it at the time.

When Asami pushed Mako into his bedroom there she was, long legs and dark glowing skin. She was wearing a black lacy number, that clung to her like a second skin. He stares at her with new eyes and a cruel smirk pulls at her lips. It was all downhill from there.

Mako lets out a desperate whine, his bottom lip swollen from the stress of his teeth. Asami's hands grip Korra's round hips, sliding her up and down his cock. Even through the thin fabric he can feel her wetness call to him. He grips the red sheets between his fists, his knuckles white and his breath unsteady.

"Say it." He was breaking, Asami could tell by the pained look on his face and the way he's trying to turn his face into the pillow. "Just say what you want and it's yours."

They lock eyes and Asami has a mischievous glint, her lips quirking into a sweet smile. She was challenging him; then there's a battle raging behind his eyes. She was dangling a sticky bun in front of his face and telling him he can't eat it. Too bad sticky buns were his favorite type of food.

"I want to fuck her." Mako mutters, smoothing his hands over the blankets under him, trying to calm his nerves, calling his control back to him.

"What was that?" Asami ceased moving Korra's hips and Korra is blinking down on him with ferocious want and need in her eyes. Then he officially lost it.

"I said I want to fuck her." Asami smiles. She turns Korra's head towards hers, slipping her tongue past the pillow of Korra's lips and swallowing her moan as she slips Korra's underwear down her legs.

Soon, Korra is leaning on her haunches and her back is arched and he's slipping into her.

And she's so tight. They way she swallows his cock with her slick, wet heat and he can't stop his hips from slamming up into her, trying to grasp at her sweat slicked umber skin. Pushing and pulling as she starts to bounce on top of him slightly; her breasts rising and falling in tandem with their broken rhythm.

Mako slides his palms up her muscular thighs, awed by the sheer power she possesses before gripping the sides of her ass like a ripened moon peach after the first harvest. Gritting his teeth and palming slightly, he's trying to hang on to the edge. He wasn't ready for it to end, not quite yet.

Korra drapes her body over his so he can hear her soft perfect moans echoing in his ear. Mako fists his hands in Korra's hair as she rides him to completion, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. She's panting and moaning while she takes his cock like a pro, not unlike everything else she attempts in her life.

"Is it everything you've dreamed about?" Mako turns slightly when he feels Asami lick the skin of his ear. Asami runs a hand through his hair lifting wet strands off of his forehead as they both take Korra in. "Has she lived up to your fantasy?"

He cranes his neck to turn towards Asami as she sits down behind the two of them on the bed, crossing her legs and moving her hands in a 'go on' motion.

Mako finally - _finally_ - grips Korra's hips, flipping them over so he's looking down into her. He feels like for once he can finally see her, not the mask she puts on for the world. It's the face he sees when she's mastered a new technique or when she's eating her favorite mangos, using a small swipe of her pink tongue to lick the dripping juices off her chin.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he eases back into her, letting out a low groan that she matches with her own needy high pitched one. He nestles his face into the crook of her shoulder, placing his elbows on both sides of her head, pushing deeper into her.

"I want you." He whispers softly, pressing light kisses on her cheek, her nose and the corner of her mouth.

"Really?" Korra's breath is shaky and she sounds unsure. Korra isn't unsure about anything.

Mako grips her round hips tighter, bruising the flesh underneath his fingertips as he tires to anchor her hips for his hard and deep thrusts into her body. He lowers his lips to her ear, his voice dropping an octave as if he's telling her all of his personal secrets. "Oh spirits, Korra. I've wanted you from the first minute I saw you."

He's never felt like this before and he can't fucking breathe. Not when she's devouring him and he can't keep his hips from rocking into her. He's completely lost control, abandoned for the heaven Korra holds between her thighs.

"Tell me you love me."

"What?" Mako looks down at her sharply, pushing hair out of hair face.

"Just do it." Mako and Asami lock eyes once before he turns away and grips Korra tight enough to make her cry out.

Mako slips his fingers through hers, he's almost there, he can see the edge and feel it flowing up from his stomach. He groans out clenching his eyes shut as he feels her tighten around him. The orgasm shakes him to his core, igniting his body like a lightning storm. "Fuck, I love you."

He misses the slight widening of Asami's eyes and the knowing scowl as she looks down her nose at them.

He comes hard, grasping at Korra, trying to burry himself underneath her skin in an attempt to touch every part of her. Stuttering his hips while he bottoms out inside of her. Korra is pressing her fingernails into his arms, threatening to break skin, mouth open with a scream caught in her throat, her back arched up to meet him chest to chest. She's glorious. He collapses onto her, leaving loving kisses all over her face, chuckling easily as she smiles up at him.

Mako looks up and sees Asami nod once, as if proving some sort of point before grabbing her jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. He jumps when the door slams, cursing to himself. Such an idiot. Mako eases himself out of Korra, winching at the lack of warmth - _the lack of her_ - before pulling on a pair of pants and running to the ladder.

#

"Asami, come back." She keeps walking. "Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Mako groans, rolling his head around dramatically. "Really, you're going to do this today."

Asami finally turns around, a hand on her hip, tapping her fingers on the fabric of her coat in irritation. "Not everything about about you, Mako."

"You think I don't know that?" Mako pinches the bridge of his nose, tapping his foot with a practiced rhythm of annoyance. "What is it Asami? What do you want me to say? This is what you wanted. I just don't know how to please you sometimes."

"You are so fucking clueless. Call me when you figure it out." Asami buttons the last clap of her jacket aggressively, pulling it down over her lean frame. She turns, thick ebony hair falling after her, and walks away. He doesn't follow her. That's his first mistake.

When Mako returns to the attic, Korra is pulling the stained bed sheets around her body; blinking twice, her face the picture of oblivious innocence. Mako runs a hand through his hair. He loved - _loves_ - Asami, but he looks deep into Korra's eyes, coaxing him into oblivion and he can tell this is the start of something horrible.


End file.
